Screw the Rules!
by TheParadoxicalOtaku
Summary: Say hello to Penelope! She's the Spirit of Rules and I'm well aware that you know that I know where the story is headed. Off a cliff! Review I guess, if you're up to it. See as Jack tries to brighten up this spirit's day. Lots of fluff here so hold on to your teeth! You might lose them at the end! "Give it your best shot flake." OOC and OC abound! JackXOC One-shot.


Hay guise. I'm back and better than ever! (Lies!) Shush, you silly other voice in my head. ROTG has gotten me super duper hyped up and I just went like, what if there was this opposite of jack, girl and super serious. Poof, this one-shot happened. If its similar to other plots, sowwies! **_Me no own Jack or ROTG, Just the plot. _**:V Mystical magical wind blows story forward. Skipping intros and such cuz plot is naise. Good plot. Best fail. Again, OOC and craziness! Because the best plots are like that. Most of the time anyhoo.

* * *

_Screw the Rules! [But don't tell anyone I said that.]_

* * *

That girl standing way in the back over there. No wait, you're facing the wrong way. Turn the other way. The other gloomy and dark corner! You can see her right? Tell me you can!

She's not who you would consider _really_ important but the name bestowed upon her would be Penelope Austere. She's the current Spirit of Rules because hey, the world has to follow some kind of logic and sense sometimes. In addition to that, she's also the Guardian of Knowledge. Sounds pretty impressive doesn't it?

Well, I suppose if you enjoy being called a plain Jane and a stick in the mud by a large number of the other spirits in existence. Not to her face of course, because even spirits have manners.

Some of them anyway.

Not even going to count the ones that she didn't bother to remember as she knows they are the more introverted kind who may seem really polite but can be annoyingly hypocritical.

Moving on, Penelope has recently thrown a house-warming party because all new homes are usually accompanied by such an event in celebration of obtaining a new house, as dictated by years of experience all over the world and by different cultures.

Her previously spic and span home is now in utter shambles because the spirits she invited over really know how to _party_.

Leaving her stuck with this horrendous after party mess to clean up.

Especially that newest guardian, Jack Frost, he encouraged such behavior in the name of fun! Could you believe him and his childishly immature mind set!

She was infinitely exasperated by his constant unruly behavior so she lugged him into the house before he could be whisked away by the wind like everyone else, ignoring his indignant protests and violent struggling as she hauled him through the door.

Her normally neat hair bun was in shambles and her black wire-rimmed spectacles were slipping off her nose, clothes not being any much better off, what with the various stains.

Jack saw how much in a disarray and unhinged Penelope was being and what a fit she was working herself into and so kindly offered his services to make her day that much more enjoyable. [Again, get your mind outta the gutter! K rated gaiz!]

She gazed about helplessly at her messy home, fingers itching to get started on making her home slightly more presentable but it was the holidays... Almost Christmas in fact!

And every spirit ought to get at least a day off a year right? In appreciation of the effort put in over the year... [Lies you!]

She nodded hesitantly and raised an eyebrow in challenge as if to say 'Give it your best shot, Snowflake.'

Jack's smile only grew wider from then on.

* * *

"Right then! The first rule is that there will be no rules!" Jack proclaimed loudly.

"Oh and put that notebook away! You don't actually need to write it down!" Jack continued with a grin as he noticed Penelope scribbling away secretively like her life depended on it.

Penelope flushed and hid the notebook in her pocket.

"The second rule is that when you get into trouble, refer to the first rule! You got that, Penny?"

"What! Why'd you call me that! And also, how is that rule going to work out! I mean serious-! Mphm!"

"As I was saying earlier on, just follow what I said and you'll do fine!" Jack laughed as Penelope valiantly squirmed out of his grip.

"So I guess we're ready now! Let's get going!"

* * *

Snowball fights? Penelope gave the 'You've gotta be kidding me.' look as she stared at Jack.

He shrugged in response before chucking a ball of frozen slush at her person to which she dodged with finesse.

* * *

Ice-skating? Her lack of balance was made apparent as her arms flailed wildly by her side, skates sliding out of control.

Jack of course, being the perfect specimen of the male species laughed like a maniac as he skated perfect figures of eight around her.

* * *

Eating snow cones? Nothing much happened here except for the occasional cringe brought on by the horror known as brain freeze which Jack smirked at as he finished off his cone of snow with nary a shudder.

* * *

Jack however was quickly running out of ideas as his attempts flunked one after the other.

He conjured up a blinding blizzard and ushered her quickly into an igloo he had magicked up moments ago to buy himself a little more time and come up with some more ideas that he thought she would enjoy.

Her look was glum as she sipped on the cup of hot chocolate provided by the wonderful Jack Frost.

'Mmm... Ah! Maybe since she's female, I guess she would enjoy playing with cute animals right?' Jack pondered about this for a fair bit, unaware that he was being slightly more that a little sexist.

He thought that she would melt at the sight of woodland creatures coming up close to her so he made the blizzard stop and dragged her outside, where he was going to introduce her to the native wildlife in the area.

Unfortunately, most of them were hibernating, he'd forgotten that highly crucial fact!

'Ah well, I'm not the Spirit of Winter for nothing...'

He struck his hooked wooden staff against the ground and nervous animals made out of snow and ice popped out to gather round them.

The snowshoe hares, wobbly-legged deer and other animals were quite the sight as they nuzzled up to her, playing up the cuteness charm.

Her expression softened just a tinge before she shrugged in an uncaring manner at him.

She really was quite a tough nut to crack!

* * *

He really was running short of time... Maybe adding a little thrill to her life would work?

Jack Frost was not the type to fail at a challenge and his record would not be ended by this puny female!

"This way madame..." He bowed and showed her to another corner of the snowy field where Jack had been doing his best to impress but Penelope was staying way too cool for her own good.

She gawked and stopped moving as she caught sight of what madness Jack had come up with this time.

A sparkling, ten foot tall ice slide lay in the distance, one comparable to the man-made roller coasters that Jack had gotten his inspiration from.

She slapped a palm to her mouth in astonishment, too stunned to speak.

He herded her in the direction of the slide once he noticed that Penelope's legs literally were frozen to the spot.

"Nononononono. What. I refuse to go up! Jack Frost you stop right this instant!" Penelope shrieked as she was pushed up the steps and struggled to get free from his grip.

"Hey this is pay back for earlier on okay." Jack laughed mischievously and proceeded to continue with his herculean feat of the female who was swiping at his face.

"I hateeeeeee youuuuuuu Jacckkkkkkkkk- Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" She eventually made it to the top and was none too gently shoved down the slippery icy slide(of doom).

She slid down loop-de-loops, near vertical drops, sudden twists and was screaming like a crazed fan girl that had just seen their favorite idol only much louder the whole way.

'Whump!' "A rather nice catch, if I do say so myself." Jack complimented himself to the dazed girl in his arms.

She stumbled and fell face-first into the snow as Jack released her from his grasp.

She managed to get up and slap his face with a note before collapsing back into the pile of cold fluff.

'Your rules are stupid, you flaky snowflake. I hope you melt slowly and painfully.'

"Ahhh, its nice to be appreciated by the ladies." He lay down on the snow next to the un-moving female.

* * *

He mentally ruled out building snowmen as well as creating snow angels out of the question, remembering his spectacular failure from earlier on regarding the supposed snowball fight and also the cold hearted behavior with the adorable woodland creatures.

He was at his wit's end as he ran his hands through his snow-white hair in frustration.

He looked up to see that night had fallen around them and that Penny's icy demeanor had cracked, just a little. Her smile had grown about half an inch as compared to during the day and the frosty aura around her had shattered a little more.

'What would a spirit that presided over rules enjoy?' He wondered pensively as Penelope relaxed in the snow after her hazardous adventure.

The full moon was rising and chasing away the darkness, casting a gentle glow over the both of them.

'Ack, whatever let's just do _that_.' He hit upon the perfect, most corny idea ever, as he saw in those television and movie shows.

He gently scooped up her small figure in his arms to took to the wintry air.

Ignoring her aghast expression, he let go of her to allow her to cautiously place one foot out on the air as he placed his arm lightly around her waist and shoulder.

Penelope was entranced as tiny snowflakes began to slowly drift down all round her and she let out a small giggle before bowing gracefully.

They danced slowly in the sky, the silhouette of the moon behind them and miniature falling snowflakes surrounding them.

After their totally hallmark and cheesy moment was over, Jack guided Penelope to the porch of her house, being the perfect little gentleman that he was born to be, gave her a kiss to the cheek before drifting off to the other parts of the world where duty was calling him.

* * *

As Penelope turned the doorknob, her being was a complete mess and she was disheveled beyond belief but the normal serious expression had become a tad more peaceful and it looked completely natural settled on her face.

Maybe rules could be bent, just a little mind you, sometimes...

She yelped in alarm as a cold gust of wind blew through the open door and windows, lifting up trash and debris from the floor and blowing them neatly into the bin.

This left her with a substantially smaller amount of work to do, mostly just scrubbing out the stains.

She huffed indignantly but the peaceful expression never quite left her face.

The little snow globe with Jack giving her a cheeky thumbs-up standing in the middle with a banner saying 'Rules are meant to be broken.' sitting on the mantelpiece had nothing to do with it at all. She promised!

* * *

Its a wrap! Holy smokes, that was a lot of cuteness for my person to handle. Phew, glad that's over! I'm sorry if its too mushy for you peeps to handle. I wanted to try something insanely sweet. Look at how that turned out. _**Review for hugs, fave for affection and I don't even know why you'd follow this...**_Sooo, I'd love to hear from you! Sobs, even if it is flames but I have Jack here to protect me! -Clutches Jack like shield- Do your worst! I can handle it~ Did you get all those ice/snow references I made? XD I don't even know how many there are. I can't. Nope, not anymore.


End file.
